A Slippery Situation
by InspiredtoWrite
Summary: Sabrina gets into a "slippery situation" and Puck has to save her...in more than one way.
1. Chapter 1

Hello lovely people :) This fanfic is mainly about Puck and Sabrina, who are now fifteen years old. I'm thinking of making this into a few chapters so if you'd review that'd be awesome! Hopefully they aren't too OOC since they are maturing a bit but we'll see!

**A Slippery Situation**

"Ahhhhh!" Sabrina screamed.

"Whazzgoonnonn?" Daphne mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and sat up. Her mouth slowly opened in shock as she gulped and said to her sister, "Okay, don't freak out but…"

"I'm already freaking out!" she interrupted. "There's something slimy and weird attached to my head and I can't get it off!"

"Um...well...don't you want to know what it is first?" Daphne asked tentatively.

Sabrina had a very good guess as to what exactly was on her head, but she hoped she wasn't right.

Suddenly the door to the girls' room flew open. Granny Relda burst in holding a baseball bat, followed behind by their Uncle Jake holding a magic wand.

"What happened?" Uncle Jake asked ferociously as he looked around the room.

"Oh_ liebling_.." Granny Relda said as she caught sight of Sabrina. She lowered the bat and walked over to her.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked nervously.

"It's a squid." said a golden haired boy standing at the door.

They all turned to face him.

He was wearing his usual jeans and filthy green hoodie, complete with a set of large pink wings growing from his back. A scent emanated into the room that smelled suspiciously of seafood, dirt, and someone who hadn't taken a shower in a few months.

Puck. Sabrina should've known. He was always the reason for her misfortune.

"You've really outdone yourself this time." Sabrina said spitefully through her teeth.

"Why thank you." Puck stepped into the room and took a bow. When he stood up he had a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry 'brina, I got this." Uncle Jake said confidently. He pointed his wand at the squid.

"Sorry, wizard man, but that won't work." Puck said proudly. "Even I don't know how to get that thing off." He leaned down next to Daphne and whispered loudly, "I know, I'm just _that_ good."

"We'll just have to do it the old fashioned way then." said Granny Relda reassuringly. She grasped the head of the slippery creature and pulled as hard as she could. After 10 minutes of pushing and tugging from the combined efforts of Granny, Uncle Jake, and Daphne, the squid still clung defiantly to Sabrina's head. The three all bent over, huffing in exhaustion.

Puck was on the floor, rolling around and clutching his stomach with laughter. Everyone glared at the boy while he stood up and wiped a tear from his eye.

"You guys just crack me up." he said grinning. "It really was a good effort though, I have to admit."

"What'd you do, magically superglue it to my head?" Sabrina asked angrily, her face growing hot.

"How did you know?" Puck grinned as he strolled over and gave the animal a pat, then turned around and started to leave the room. "Well, it seems like my work here is done. I'll be somewhere planning all sorts of…mysterious things."

"PUCK YOU GET BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE YOU TAKE 10 BATHS A DAY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!" Granny shouted.

Puck grimaced and slowly turned back around.

"Now, since you are the cause of all this mayhem, you will come up with the solution." said Granny sternly.

"But-"

"No buts!" Granny interrupted. "You will take Sabrina into the Hall of Wonders and find a way to get rid of the squid!"

"Granny, there is no way I'm going anywhere with _him_." said Sabrina hatefully, pointing at Puck. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Sabrina, do you want to get this creature off your head or not?" she asked tiredly.

"I...ugh." Sabrina grumbled. "FINE!"

"Good. Now both of you, go!" ordered Granny Relda.

The two scowled at each other and stomped out of the room.

_Okay so I know this first chapter was reaaallyy short but I promise the next will be longer! It just worked out better this way. And I understand that this chapter wasn't the greatest lol but it should be better soon. Review? :) _


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait... I blame it on school/writer's block. Okay so here is Chapter 2! Hope you like and thanks for the reviews everyone :) P.S. Remember, they're teenagers now. ;) okay READ!

**The Hall of Wonders**

Down the hall they went, with Puck in the lead. Sabrina pushed past him, rushing through the room that held the tall, magic mirror. Without hesitation, she stepped into the Hall of Wonders.

Somehow, the enormous place never ceased to amaze her. The hall was an endless stretch of marble columns and floor. Hundreds of doors were lined in rows to their left, all that held strange and mystical wonders.

The Hall of Wonders used to have a "keeper," if you could say that. His name was Mirror, and had been the family's trusted friend until certain events occured, like his stealing of Sabrina's baby brother, and revealing himself as the Master of the Scarlet Hand. Sabrina was especially close to Mirror, and when she found out..she couldn't understand how she'd ever trusted him. Her hands curled into fists just thinking about it.

While she was remembering the despicable person, a force knocked her over onto the cold, hard floor. As she felt the pressure come off her she got up and rubbed an injured elbow.

"Ouch." she grumbled. "Watch where you're going, dirt-face."

But Puck was already way ahead of her, striding quickly down the hallway.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sabrina hurried after him. Maybe he did have a solution after all, she thought.

The boy fairy opened door after door, closing each abruptly after looking inside.

One door was pure, shiny metal, and appeared to be steaming. It didn't have a knob, which was odd. Puck put his hand against the door and recoiled immediately, as if he had been burned.

"Ouch." he said.

Another door was bright green, with leaves and flowers bursting out through the cracks. When Puck opened the door, an enormous purple snake slithered out, and attempted to bite him. Sabrina screamed.

Puck morphed into a giant hawk and picked the snake up with his talons, ripping it in half. The Puck-hawk changed back into his normal form and threw the two pieces into separate doors.

"Ew." Sabrina cringed.

"That was fun." he said cheerfully.

He opened a particulary grand door, black wood with a complicated design, and peered in. Puck jumped inside, shutting the door behind him before Sabrina could protest.

Only a few seconds had passed before the door burst open, and a bewildered fairy flew out of the room, followed by a non-human shriek that made Sabrina's ears feel like they were ripping apart.

She quickly slammed the door shut.

"What was that?"

"You don't wanna know." said Puck, shaking his head.

"Well which door is it, then?" she asked. "You can't have already forgotten."

Puck shrugged.

"I don't know." he said. "I'm just trying to waste as much time as I can so the old lady thinks that I'm actually helping you."

"What?" Sabrina was enraged. "How is this thing going to come off?" she shrieked. "I can't walk around with a sea creature attached to my head for the rest of my life!"

Puck shrugged again.

"Maybe it'll come off in time for our _wedding." _he snickered.

"HA! Me, marry _you?" _Sabrina said spitefully. "Impossible." Their future marriage together was something Sabrina tried to forget.

"Sorry, ugly, but you can't change the way you feel about me. I'm too hard to resist."

"The only thing I feel for you is HATE!" she yelled.

She pushed him as hard as she could in the chest. Sabrina couldn't help but notice that he seemed to have gained some muscle.

"Yeah, well try getting a _disease_ from someone." he yelled back. "I'm dying of your puberty infection!"

"It's not a disease!" she retorted. "You're changing all on your own."

She went quiet. If Puck really was going through puberty, he had to do it by choice. Which meant the way he felt about Sabrina was...she shoved the thought out of her head. They would always dislike each other, she convinced herself. They couldn't get married.

Puck stepped closer to her until there was little more than an inch of space between them. She had to tilt her head up to look in his bright green eyes.

"I didn't ask for anything." he whispered angrily.

He stepped away.

"We should be looking for a cure for _me,_ instead of helping you." Puck walked quickly towards an old door with peeling white paint, turned the knob and stepped in.

"Puck!" Sabrina was still upset, but she knew that most of the doors were not safe. Anything could be lurking behind them.

She hurried after the Trickster King through the door.


End file.
